Vampires
Vampires are a breed of undead supernatural beings. In order to survive and to maintain health, Vampires need to feed on blood, either human, animal or even vampire blood. Transformation There are three ways of turning into a vampire. Pureblood '- '''A pureblood is a person born from a vampiric heritage. A pureblood turns into a vampire after been dead, this occurs when the "Vampire curse" is triggered and the person either chooses to feed on blood or die within 24 hours. '''Vampire blood consumption -' If a human drinks vampire blood and dies with it in his or her's system, they will reanimate as a vampire and will have to choose whether to feed on blood or die within 24 hours. Vampire bite -''' A human can turn from being butten by a vampire, if the vampire chooses to inject its venom in humans system. The human will die from the venom but reanimate as a vampire, and the person either chooses to feed on blood or die within 24 hours. Powers and Abilities '''Superhuman[[Superhuman strength| strength]]' -' Vampires have enormous strength, and are considered one of the more physcially stronger species in the supernatural world. They can easily lift and throw humans, punch through walls, lift heavy objects, shatter metal with a grasp, smash boulders and so on. The older they get, the stronger they become. Superhuman speed - 'Vampires have superior speed beyond those of humans. They can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in a instant, faster thsn the human eye can see. They are so fast that they can easily outrun and dodge vehicles, and when running they appear as a blur. Like their strength, speed is enhanced with age. 'Superhuman senses - 'Vampires have a extremely heightened senses, and can see, hear and smell much greater than humans. They can see distant objects and perceive ghings in total darkness, hear whispered conversations and phone discussions in noisy areas and smell blood miles away. Their senses are increased as they get older. 'Superhuman stamina - Vampires can sustain themselves physically for a longer time than humans. Superhuman agility - 'Vampires can run, move, jump and climb easily with no difficulty. Their leaping ability is similarly enhanced as well, as they can leap over high objects such as tall fences with ease. 'Superhuman durability - 'Vampires can withstand most attacks without slowing them down, such as Bullets, Stab wounds, extreme blows and assualts etc. Their skin is so durable that they can withstand car collisions. 'Superhuman reflexes - 'Vampires reflexes are pushed to superhuman levels, allowing them to dodge assaults with ease and having a reaction speed too fast for humans to react to. 'Telepathy - 'Vampires are able to read the thoughts of humans, and communicate with them mentally. Their telepathic range is a maximum of five kilometres but with considerable concentration the range can extend. 'Mind control - 'Vampires can control the minds of humans. Upon eye contact, they can make others do what they desire, such as making them to willingly allow the vampire to drink their blood. Non-humans are immune and people with a strong willpower can resist. 'Healing factor - 'Vampires can heal wounds at a accelerated rate. Stab wounds and bullets heal within minutes, while serious injuries such as fire burns can take up to a day. The vampire still feels the pain of the injury while it heals, and their healing process grows overtime. 'Immortality - 'Vampires don't age once turned. As such, they are immune to all humanly diseases, infections, illnesses and viruses. 'Vampire fangs - 'Strong retractable fangs possessed by vampires that easily shred through skin in order for vampires to feed on blood of hmanss. The fangs are triggered from hunger or when about to feed. 'Vampirization - 'Vampires can spread the vampire curse by turning humans into vampires. Weaknesses 'Sunlight - 'Prolonged exposure to direct sunlight will burn a vampires skin to ashes. Although by wearing the Sunlight ring, a vampire is immune to sunlight and can walk through the day unharmed. 'Fire - 'Vampires are vulnerable to fire, and long exposure to fire will reduce them to ahses. 'Wood -''' Wooden weapons to the heart of a vampire will result in death. If wounded, it can severely weaken them. 'Desiccation - '''Without the consumpuion of blood for a long time will cause a vampires body to weaken and severely dehydrate, and eventually mummify not being able to move unless they feed on blood. Known Vampires 'Scott Fisher Category:Species